hex_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Life Goes On
Life Goes On is the third episode of the first series of the supernatural drama series [[Hex]]. It aired on 24 October 2004 on Sky1. Summary Cassie continues to have sightings of Azazeal and Thelma is worried. Troy, meanwhile, begins to show interest in Cassie. Plot After the death of Thelma and now Azazeal is stalking Cassie, she tries to lead a perfect as normal life as she can, so she goes to a club. By accident, she spills a drink all over a guy who she seems to have an interest in. Felix comes up behind Cassie, taps her on the shoulder and tries to arouse a conversation with her. Cassie seems to be a bit annoyned by Felix and completely uninterested. As Felix is talking, Cassie sees Azazeal in his fallen angel form in the crowd of the club dance floor. The others on the dance floor seem to be unaware of Azazeal's presence. She also spots the guy she spilt her drink on walking into the back room. He and Cassie make eye contact before he disappears down a hallway. Cassie senses something strange and follows the young man. She walks down a dark, quiet hallway and hears strange grunting noises. She comes upon a restrooom and sees the exact same guy lying on the floor and thrashing around. She waks up to him and he gives her a stare as he lay on the ground. He stands up and walks past her. "Are you alright?" She asks, but he ignores her and makes his way back to the main part of the club as does she. Cassie stands at the bar enjoying a drink when she notices the same guy that was thrashing on the floor a minute ago with a girl. Cassie watches him as he lights the girls cigarette which is in her mouth. With the flame near his eyes, they appear to be extremly bloodshot and Cassie now knows he is possessed. He looks at her and she quickly looks away. He takes the girl and the two walk into a backroom. Cassie, knowing he is possessed, follows the couple to keep him from harming the girl. As she approaches an odd hallway, she hears screaming and yelling. Cassie sees the guy man-handling the girl, she is crying and he is grabbing her and telling her to shut up. Cassie spots a fire extinguisher and uses her powers to point the nozzle towards the guy and spray him in the eyes. He screams as the white smoke enters his eyes. Cassie tells the girl to run away and she does. The guy rubs his eyes and sees Cassie so she too runs, out the door and into an ally. The exits are both blocked by fences so she jumps one. She climbs over the fence to the other side and as the guy jumps on the fence too, she uses her powers to blow up an electric power breaker box which sends electric pulses through the fence and electrocuting the guy, exercising him from his possession. Cassie, now soar and tired makes her way back to Medenham Hall. As she walks across the feild, she sees Azazeal watching her. She sneaks back into the school through a window. Cassie lay on her bed and begins to cry. She sits up and sees Thelma's empty bed and goes to sleep crying. Cassie and Thelma are now lying in bed and kissing with only underwear on. Cassie then sits up in bed and realizes that it was all a dream that Thelma entered and manipulated. She tells Thelma to stop doing that. Later while Cassie retrives books form her locker, her and Thelma discuss fallen angles and how Cassie feels that she seems to attract them and how she wishes for things to be normal again. Too upset about things, Cassie skips media class and takes a walk instead. While walking, Cassie sees a car parked on the side of the road. She walks passed it and Troy steps out asking her if she knows anything about cars. She tells him to wait 15 minutes and that the car will be okay. Troy, with his fully functionall car, drives up beside Cassie who is still walking. Troy offers her a ride in exchange that she won't tell anyone that he is bad with cars. She politely declines the offering and contiunes walking. Finally, she gives in to him and jumps in the passenger's seat. Troy and Cassie are now sitting at an outside resturant where the two have coffee while Cassie listens to Troy's story about how Leon drives him crazy with the talking in his sleep which makes Cassie giggle. Thelma peeks her head from beind a shop wall and Cassie spots her. Thelma walks back and forth behind Troy spying on him. Now, Cassie and Troy make their way back to Medenham after skipping class. As they walk back on capus, Jo Watkins sees them. And they Cassie tells her a lie as to why they were not in class. Troy then thanks her and tells her that if she needs company that he is always open to her. Azazeal watches Medenham. Cassie and Thelma are in the restroom as Cassie puts on make-up and Thelma digs through her make-up bag. Cassie confronts Thelma about spying on her and Troy at the coffee shop. Cassie and Thelma walk out of the bathroom and as they are talking they see a younger girl in a white dress. She begins to walk towards them and Cassie beings to walk towards her. The little girl shows her hands to Cassie which are all bloody. As Cassie leans in to get a closer look, the littel girl's face quickly flashes to Azazeal's demon face and reverts back to the little girl's face then the little girl grabs Cassie by the throat and begins to choke her. Cassie escapes from the little girl's grib and her and Thelma run into their dorm. As the little girl walks towards them, Cassie uses her powers to shut the door and lock it. The little girl tries to open the door but she can't. Cassie loosk around the room for something to keep the door locked just in case she finds away to get inside, in the process, she knocks over a lamp, shattering it. On the other side of the door Thelma and Cassie can hear a stratching noise. Cassie tries to rig the borken lamp to electrocute the girl but then the stratching stops and so does Cassie. Cassie is picking up the broken parts of the lamp as Thelma talks about the girl and wondering if she was possessed. Thelma wants to learn more about what has been going on with Azazeal and why is it that Cassie is being attacked by possessed people. Thelma asks Cassie to touch the Canari to see if she can see something that will help them solve the mystery. Cassie quickly declines Thelma's idea. The more and more Thelma goes on about it, Cassie finally gives in. She places both hands on the Canari and recieves a vision of a tree with someone hanging on it, a rope around someone's neck, the little girl, the hand of someone haning on the rope which looked exactally like the hands of the little girl, and someone's eyes opening. Cassie removes her hands from the vase in shock. Cassie tells Thelma of her vision of a girl hanging form a rope. The next morning, Cassie is taking a shower and Thelma walks into the bathroom to sneak a peek. Cassie opens her eyes and sees Thelma staring at her. She shreeks and uses her powers to close the shower curtain. At that time, Roxanne and Alex walk into the bathroom talking about Roxanne's dream of Thelma and her having sex. Cassie hears them and gives Thelma a wry look, giving the impression that Thelma entered Roxanne's dream. "Thelma! That's gross! She's dead!" Alex says in horror. At that moment, Cassie walks out of the shower and Roxanne and Alex see her reflection in the mirror they were brushing their teeth in. The two girls eye's widen. Cassie looks angry and walks out of the bathroom. Cassie walks outside and hears the whispering of Azazeal's name. Azazeal appears and tells Cassie that history has a habit of repeating itselft when she asks him about "the girl." At the college lounge, Cassie sits in a chair and is contemplating by Troy who is playing pool with Leon while Gemma and Roxanne talk to them. Troy continuously looks at Cassie before she takes her things and leaves the shop. Troy puts the pool staff away and catches up with Cassie and asks her if she wants to go get a drink with him later but tells him that things are a bit awkward at the moment. Thelma sits by Cassie who is watching Troy play soccer. Thelma tells her that men are all pigs. Later that night, Cassie has a dream about what Azazeal said and little girl what was hung from the tree and Azazeal watches her in her sleep. Jo Watkins catches up with Cassie who is walking on campus and tells her that she was worried about her the other day. Thelma tells Cassie a secret that Jo writes erotic fiction in her spare time. Cassie laughes but then stops and begins to walk towards "the hanging tree," and Thelma follows. They approach the tree and Cassie looks up to see a ring going around the circumference of the branch which implies that a rope has worn down on the branch. Cassie notices an odd formation in the ground and her and Thelma begin to dig. Cassie uncovers a tomb stone that reads: "Ether McBain. 1746-1762," and Cassie thinks that Esther is the girl who Cassie keeps seeing and the girls conclude that Esther must be Rachel's daughter. In the luch room at night, Thelma contemplates Rachel McBain's portrait while eating a bag of chips. She sees a door below the painting and walks over to it and opens it. She takes a torch sitting on the wall and walks into the room. She then comes to another door and enters it. Thelma comes upon the same chair she was sitting in when Azazeal kidnapped her and sacrificed her. She comes to a chest and opens it to find a cloth doll that looks like it was made a long time ago. She puts the dall back in the chest and walks over to a wall where she sees a small drawing of what looks like Azazeal in his demonic form. She sees a rip in the wallpaper and tears it off to see more drawings of the same thing, but this time, there are several drawings. She rips off more wallpaper and sees the same thing and again, and again, but the more wallpaper she rips off, the more drawings of the fallen angel, Azazeal she sees. Back at Medenham, Cassie and Thelma discuss the little girl that was hung on the tree almost 300 years ago. As they walk by Troy, Cassie and him make eye contact but she walks away. Angerly Cassie tells Thelma that she doesn't need anything else to think about and storms off. Thelma remarks saying: "witch." In the cafeteria, David and Jo discuss Cassie and how she seems to be dealing with Thelma's death very well and Jo asks David to talk to Cassie. After media class, Cassie tells Troy that she would be happy to go get a drink with him to his surprise. He takes her up on her offering. At the campus lounge Cassie writes in her notebook while Thelma snacks. Cassie explains to Thelma that she is going on a date and this shocks Thelma. When Cassie goes up the bar to get a cup of coffee, Thelma sees scribblings of Azazeal. Back at Cassie and Thelma's dorm, Cassie prepares for her date with Troy. Featured music * N.E.R.D - She Wants To Move * Pj Harvey - We Float Notes *US airdate - 15 June 2006 *Netherlands airdate - 01 March 2010 Cast Starring *Jemima Rooper as Thelma Bates * Christina Cole as Cassie Hughes *Michael Fassbender as Azazeal *Anna Wilson-Jones as Jo Watkins *Colin Salmon as Daivd Tyrel *Jamie Davis as Leon Taylor *Amber Sainsbury as Roxanne Davenport *Zoe Taper as Gemma *Colin Salmon as David Tyrel Special Guest Starring *Holly Lumsden as Esther McBain *Chairty Wakefield as Lucy Recurring Cast *Stephen Wight as Felix Category:Episodes